Leyenda de los Ishida
by MiZu-kohai
Summary: Basado en Leyendas de los Otori.Amor, supenso, drama, guerra, sangre, de todo un poco. SORATO
1. La llegada del Señor Ishida

Capitulo I : La llegada del señor Ishida

Sora salió lentamente de la habitación. Había oído golpear fuerte a la señora Natsukara, lo que significaba que ya era hora de levantarse. Se apresó su cabello color ceniza en un moño, y salió al encuentro de la mujer. La mujer le mostró los dientes, sin una sonrisa

La señora te manda donde el comandante Taichi Yagami

¿A qué, señora Natsukara?- el labio de la mujer se crispó, y le señaló con el índice el portón

Te manda a decirle que vendrá alguien muy importante, el señor Ishida. ¿Entiendes, tonta, o te lo explico con manzanas?- Sora se mordió el labio, hizo una reverencia y salió por el portón.

A Sora Takenouchi le importaba poco lo que le decía esa mujer, después de todo, ella no era como todas esas muchachas. Ella era un rehén del grupo Takaishi, sus padres la habían cedido, como prueba de la paz que había entre los grupos Takaishi y Takenouchi. De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer. Sora odiaba cuando pasaba eso, ya que el kimono se le pegaba al cuerpo, y los guardias, con el descaro del mundo, se detenían a verla.

¡Ey! ¡Takenouchi! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? – gritó uno de los hombres. Sora se detuvo a respirar – oye, cielo, han dicho que eres hombre, ven aquí a mi lado, y compruébame lo contrario ¡Compruébame que eres una chica!

Sora volvió a correr, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del hombre, y allí vio la casa de Taichi. A Sora le agradaba Taichi, ya que ( además de tener su edad) jamás se le había insinuado, y la llamaba Señorita Takenouchi- con sumo respeto-. Al llegar, tocó la puerta, y allí sentado estaba Taichi Yagami, quien de la sorpresa abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a esconder papeles.

Señorita Takenouchi ¡Qué buen susto me a dado!

Discúlpeme, no era esa mi intención- dijo sonrojándose, Taichi sonrió y le entregó una de sus batas.- Gracias

¿A qué venía?

La señora Takaishi me mandó a decirle, que alguien muy importante venía

¿Te dijo quien?- pronto la piel de Taichi empalideció

No...¿Se encuentra bien?- Taichi se dejó caer, Sora lo agarró- ¡Tai! ¡Tai!

Ishida se restregó los ojos, allí, en sus brazos estaba el niño – que ya no lo era- que tanto lo había buscado. Ishida le tomó de los hombros y con ojos brillantes le preguntó su nombre

Yamato, señor- dijo, de pronto se oyeron ruidos. Y de los matorrales salieron tres hombres.

Señor, os pido que entreguéis al muchacho, que es nuestro criminal

¿Y qué a hecho, este vil?

Un asunto que a usted no le concierne- dijo el hombre desprovisto de toda cortesía. Ishida levantó una ceja y reprimió una risa.

Que le parece, no me da la gana dárselo

Que le parece, maldito, se lo quitaré por la fuerza- los hombres se le acercaron, así, Ishida sacó su sable, y pasó silbante, cerca de Yamato. Dos de los hombres murieron degollados, al tercero, el sable le cercenó el brazo.- VAMOS- dijo Ishida empujando a Yamato, y juntos salieron rápidamente del lugar.

Buena tunda que le e dado a los hombres de Kido- se jactó Ishida. De pronto se detuvo y miró al muchacho de su lado- ¿Qué has hecho, para que te siguieran aquí, con la intención de matarte?

Yo...- Yamato tragó saliva y miró los fieros ojos del hombre- yo hice tropezar al Señor Joe Kido.- los labios de Ishida se tensaron en una sonrisa

¡Esto es perfecto, Yamato!- Ishida ladeó su cabeza- Vamos, el próximo pueblo está muy cerca. El viaje, había sido corto, para los cuerpos acostumbrados a la intemperie, y a la actividad física, así el señor Ishida se sorprendió al notar que el joven, le seguía el paso sin dificultad. - ¿Estás cansado?- le preguntó con curiosidad

En lo absoluto, Koushiro me hacía sufrir en los entrenamientos, para soportar esto y mucho más- Yamato por un momento se sorprendió al ver que el hombre no le preguntó quien era Koushiro, y le inspeccionó la cara. Notoriamente era un noble, las facciones largas, finas y pálidas ( Así como sus largos dedos), los ojos azules más eléctricos vistos y esos labios de línea. No pudo evitar sonreír, ese hombre se parecía bastante a Yamato, a excepción del cabello, ya que el hombre tenía el cabello castaño claro, mientras que el joven del más puro rubio ( ni blanco, ni color sintético). Lo mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del hombre, y por un instante dejó que lo mirara sin parar. Se detuvo a pensar. El nombre de Koushiro le resultaba familiar, es más, hace poco que lo había visto en el pueblo, y eran grandes amigos, el señor Ishida sonrió evocando viejos recuerdos. Yamato no paso desapercibido esto.

Llegamos- dijo el señor Ishida. Estaban frente a una posada, Yamato pensó de inmediato en que lo mandaría a dormir al establo, pero el señor Ishida le hizo quedarse junto a él, y para sorpresa de Yamato, los criados del lugar, lo trataban con sumo respeto, como si fuera un noble. Una muchacha tomó las ropas ensangrentadas de los hombres y le cerró un ojo a Yamato, este alzó una ceja- parecieras estar acostumbrado al acoso

En mi tribu, siempre a sido a si

Hablemos con franqueza, Yamato.

Hable usted, yo no tengo nada que contar.

¿A qué tribu correspondes?

A la tribu Izumi- Ishida sonrió

¿Quién es tu padre?- Yamato lo miró sin entender

¿Por qué pregunta esto, señor Ishida?

Por que te e buscado todo este tiempo para decirte esto, que es muy importante

Ande sin preámbulos, y vaya al grano

Yo soy tu padre- Yamato lo miró con terror

- ¡Pero si soy un Izumi!

¡Tai! ¡Tai!- el peli-castaño abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver unos rojizos ojos.

Suena bien ese apodo, me hace recordar a Hikari. – dijo en voz baja

¡Me alegro que hayas despertado!

¿Por qué no llamaste a un doctor, Sora? – dijo tuteándola, cosa que agradó a Sora. Aun que lo miró incrédula

Por que tu me lo pediste, Taichi- Tai abrió los ojos como plato, y miró a su alrededor.

Me alegro que me hayas hecho caso, Sora- Taichi se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a Sora sola. La muchacha salió del lugar, y miró la extensa escalera con desagrado, aún seguía lloviendo. Avanzó a paso rápido, pero aún así, el guardia que antes la había amonestado le atrapó un brazo con sus fuerte y grandes manos

¿a dónde va? ¿Recuerdas que me mostrarías si eras muchacha?- Dicho esto, puso una pierna entre las piernas de Sora, abriéndolas, mientras le manoseaba la espalda. Sora emitió un grito de repulsión, y terror, cuando sintió un bulto en la entrepierna del hombre. Un cuchillo le cortó la yugular del guardia y ella quedó libre. Vio a su rescatador y le agradó mucho más que antes. Taichi Yagami, su eterno amigo. Estalló en llanto y se le abalanzó, Tai le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, cuando Sora se tranquilizó emitió un suspiro.

Esto me llevará a la muerte- dijo despreocupadamente – tendré que llamar a Yamato Izumi

¿Yamato?

Mi gran amigo de la infancia- sonrió con malicia- un mercenario

¡Esas historias me las contaba mi padre, para mandarme a dormir, Taichi!- al ver la acentuada sonrisa del joven, tragó saliva - ¿No estas bromeando?

No lo hago

Lo sé es muy corto, pero es que es diferente leer que escribir, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo, ¡¡mucho más!! Este es una introducción, para que entiendan un poco más la trama. Veamos, nuestra historia se basa en la época feudal, en terrenos alejados a la corte del emperador japonés. Hay una intensa guerra entre los muchos terrenos. Están en la alianza cadáver los Takaishi, Kido versus los Ishida, Tachikawa. ( Los Takenouchi perdieron la batalla, por eso Sora está de rehén y por otra cosilla más, lean más abajo).   
Los Yagami, y los Izumi, son grupos alejados, son las tribus, unos asesinos con habilidades meta humanas, que son contratadas por las familias nobles del lugar. Los Ishida son los enemigos más poderosos de la alianza cadáver, pero no toda la familia Ishida está en contra el gobierno de los Kido. El jefe de ésta es el Señor Ishida, quien busca venganza. 

**Takaishi, es el otro lado de la moneda de los Ishida.**

**Kido, liderados por Joe Kido, quien es un líder excepcionalmente fuerte e inteligente. Buscan todo el dominio de las tierras, pasando a llevar los derechos humanos ( para que sepan, era así como un dictador)**

Tachikawa, es una familia cuyo poder pasa de madre a hija. Pronto pasará el poder a Mimi, quien no lo quiere, por eso, deberá pasar al descendiente más cercano, su prima, Sora Takenouchi. Dominan el mayor territorio, pero son débiles.

_XD Borré algo! (Había pedido reviews, 10, pero disfruto escribiendo, así que un importa, espero que les guste) _

**Mizu- Kohai**


	2. Exilio de Taichi

Capitulo II: Exilio de Taichi Yagami

_¡Esas historias me las contaba mi padre, para mandarme a dormir, Taichi!- al ver la acentuada sonrisa del joven, tragó saliva - ¿No estas bromeando?_

_No lo hago..._

El silencio apareció de manera incómoda en el gran salón. Yamato estaba pálido e Ishida no podía borrar la sonrisa. Esa escena fue interrumpida por una mujer, que le hizo saber que sus aposentos estaban listos.

-No te pido que me llames padre, ni nada de eso, Yamato.- dijo Ishida, cuando comenzaron a caminar. Miró al joven

-No lo haría, señor Ishida. Yo, necesito saber, para que me buscabas- Yamato lo miró fijamente. A Ishida le pareció, que Yamato era mayor de o había sido hace unos segundos atrás, además sus ojos, eran como dos fríos cristales.

-Koushiro me a contado de tus grandes talentos sobre naturales...

-¿Es eso lo que busca de mi?- preguntó Yamato. Ishida sonrió al ver el brillo de decepción en los ojos de su hijo

-¡Claro que no!- contestó riendo- para eso me busco a Koushiro, que realmente tiene todos los talentos de un Izumi- Yamato, sonrió

-¿Y bien?

-Quiero que seamos amigos, ósea, me perdí tu infancia, pero no quiero perder tu adolescencia...Además, no me gustaría fallarte, ahora que sé de veras existes. – Ishida se detuvo, por un gesto de Yamato. Yamato se acercó a la puerta y se mantuvo quieto. La puerta se abrió lentamente de afuera, Ishida quedó de expectante. Alguien entra en la habitación, y Yamato, por inercia, le pone las manos en la arteria mortal que se tiene en el cuello, pero recibe un golpazo en el rostro, que le hace perder por el momento el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Veinte minutos con Ishida, y ya te crees uno!- gritó Koushiro, indicándole las manos de Yamato- ¡Mira que con mi técnica me vas hacer algo!

-Disculpa, Koushiro – dijo Yamato rascándose la cabeza. Koushiro, haciendo gracia a sus sobre naturales talentos, cambió la expresión y forma de su cara. Normalmente Koushiro tenía los ojos redondos y alegres, y sus facciones eran agradables y tiernas, ahora, tenía los ojos como filo de espada y sus facciones, que no dejaban de ser atractivas, eran duras.

-Descuida- dijo en respuesta

-¿Dónde estabas, Koushiro?- preguntó Ishida invitándolo a sentarse

-Haciendo mi trabajo, en el pueblo que viene.- dijo sonriendo el aludido. Yamato lo miró ceñudo, al ver que Koushiro lo miró directamente al decir : " Deseo hablar a solas contigo, Ishida". Así que el joven, extrañamente con pesadez se levantó y se retiró del lugar. En realidad a Yamato le agradaba Ishida, y disfrutaba de la total compañía del hombre, aunque claro, de forma inconsciente. Se sentó fuera de la casa, y rió de buena gana al ver a unas Geishas coqueteándole.

-¿Y bien?- escuchó decir a Ishida- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Me extraña que me preguntes esto, Ishida. Mi padre nunca te falló, y menos lo haré yo- escuchó contestar a Koushiro, acompañado de un sonidos de papeles.

-¡De Yagami y de Tachikawa! – exclamó feliz Ishida- Perfecto, todo está listo- dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

" _¿De Yagami? ¿De Taichi? ¿Será? ¡Imposible_!" – pensó Yamato confundido. Hace mucho que no hablaba con su amigo Taichi, no desde lo de Hikari. Sólo recordaba pequeños fragmentos desde la última vez que lo vio.

_Flash back.--_

_-Taichi- gritó Yamato, al verlo frente al río de su casa. Su amigo giró la cabeza y le hizo una seña de que se acercara. Yamato así lo hizo, y miró con horror lo que había detrás de un árbol. Una niña, con cabellos color castaños, al igual que sus dulces ojos. Tenía un enorme parecido con Taichi._

_-Es Hikari- le dijo como si nada Taichi- y verás, sabes lo de las guerras de clanes, ¿Verdad?- Yamato bufó en respuesta, ya que le había tocado matar a varios líderes de los clanes- pues bien, nosotros...somos buscados por la familia Kido- dijo en falso tono despreocupado. Yamato, escuchó como la niña evitaba llorar, y la miró._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Mi hermano me ha contado lo fuerte que es y también me a contado de su magia! ¡Por favor, enséñeme! – dijo la niña arrojándose al suelo, frente a los pies de Yamato, pero jamás cayó al suelo, por que el mismo la agarró. Yamato la miró a los ojos, y como era de suponer, Hikari también lo hizo, cayendo así, en un profundo sueño. Taichi lo miró extasiado_

_-Nunca me aburriré de ver eso- dijo sonriendo- gracias por hacerlo, mi hermana está así desde lo de mamá._

_-Ya deja de hablar así, como si no pasara nada, explícamelo todo, ahora.- Taichi se sentó y le explicó de que hombres de Kido entraron a su casa, por que sabían que los Yagami eran partidarios de los Ishida, al entrar arrasaron con todo, violaron a su madre, quemaron a su padre. Taichi y su hermana habían escapado de un muerte segura. Si alguien hubiese visto a Yagami, hubiese jurado de que era un insensible, pero Yamato notaba lo mal que estaba._

_-¿Estás feliz ahora?- preguntó Taichi de mala gana_

_-YO te ayudare, te lo juro, buscaremos venganza_

_-¡Nada de eso! No quiero que Hikari sufra más, Matt, pero gracias. Ahora me encargaré solo de ella._

_Fin del flash back------_

_Flash back (2)--------------_

_-Huye, Tai- gritó desesperado Yamato, mientras que con garrote mataba a un hombre de Kido, Taichi le sonrió y negó con la cabeza - ¿Y Kari?_

_-Está a salvo, descuida- dijo despreocupado. Cuando acabaron con hombres de Kido, caminaron a casa. Mientras lo hacían, notaron como salía fuego de la casucha a la que se habían mudado_

_-¡Hikari!-gritaron los muchachos, corrieron juntos, pero el paso fue obstruido por Koushiro_

_-Es suficiente de juegos, Yamato- dijo Koushiro acercándose- Vamosnos_

_-¡No abandonaré a Taichi!- gritó Yamato, Taichi y él, esquivaron a Koushiro y corrieron a casa. Al abrir la puerta..._

_...Inconciencia, brazos, Koushiro..._

_Yamato y Taichi despertaron en casa del líder de la Tribu Izumi. Tai fue el primero en despertar, le escribió un mensaje a Yamato y se largó de allí, él recordaría ese día._

_Fin Flash Back(2)--_

- ¿Recordando viejos amigos, Yamato?- preguntó Ishida, saliendo del lugar, para sentarse a su lado- Sé que escuchaste todo, y eso se explicará cuando sea necesario, solo debo preguntarte, si tengo tu apoyo, como tengo el de Yagami... ¿Lo tengo?

-Si, desde hoy mi vida te pertenece - dijo Yamato sentándose en sus rodillas luego de un largo silencio.

-Me alegro- dijo Ishida, con vos jovial y regalándole una sonrisa.

Sora estaba sentada en el jardín de los Takaishi, mientras se columpiaba, evocó los recuerdos de su niñez, y silenciosas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Y es que había sido rehén desde los tres años, desde allí su vida fue un infierno, la dejaron con las sirvientas, y la trataba como una, en vez de tratarla como a la nobleza, que eso era. Pocas veces el señor Takenouchi la había ido a ver. Eran contadas; la primera, cuando la señora Takenouchi tuvo dos pequeñas más, la segunda cuando le fueron a avisar que su madre estaba muy enferma. La habían llamado a ver al señor Takaishi, y aún no había ido. Tenía miedo que fuera para decirle que su madre había muerto

-¡Allí estabas, mocosa!- le dijo una sirvienta- ven aquí – le tomó una mano y le obligó a seguirla- no podemos dejar que te vea así, el señor Takaishi. -Empujó a Sora a una habitación donde estaba una anciana, quien le sonrió con amabilidad. La sirvienta se fue de allí, dejándolas solas.

-¿Es usted la señorita Takenouchi?- Sora no pudo contestar, por que al sentir las manos de la anciana en sus hombros, se largó a llorar- descuida, mi dulce princesa, tu madre no está muerta

-¿Entonces para que me llaman?

-Eso se sabrá a su debido tiempo, pero siempre recuerda quien estuvo contigo todo este tiempo- dijo la anciana- Mi nombre es Shuu- dicho esto, comenzó a trabajar, lavó a Sora el cabello y el cuerpo, luego le cepillo el largo cabello (Jamás se lo había cortado) - ¿Le han dicho, señorita Sora, que realmente eres hermosa?

-Jamás, siempre he pensado que soy fea, más alta de lo normal...- Shuu rió y trajo un objeto- ¿Y que es esto?

-Un espejo, mírate en él- dijo Shuu. Lo que vio Sora, hizo que quedara sin habla

-¿Esa soy yo?- dijo mientras se ponía el kimono ofrecido por Shuu

-A si es, así que cuídate, y recuerda que eso siempre estará a tu favor.- Sora se relajó, al oír eso, era hermosa, y eso estaría de su lado. Caminó detrás de la mujer. Al llegar, estaba el señor Takaishi, a su lado dos jóvenes que se hablaban animadamente, y al otro una mujer, que seguramente era la esposa, Takaishi estaba rodeado de otros hombres. Se fijó en los jóvenes que hablaban. Éstos al notarla, se fueron de allí, rápidamente. Shuu la dejó sola, frente a los adultos

-¿Eres Takenouchi?- preguntó Takaishi mirándola con los ojos como platos- ¡Eres hermosa!- susurro- ¿Y como la has pasado aquí? ¿Tu estadía a sido cómoda?

-Sumamente- dijo con sarcasmo escondido Sora. Takaishi rió

-Me alegro, no me gustaría que una belleza como tu se echara a perder- Takaishi se puso serio- A muerto un guardia ¿Sabías algo de esto?- Sora tragó saliva. La puerta se abrió, y entró Yagami, con heridas. Al verla, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Y llegaste Yagami, en el mejor momento- dijo Takaishi, desprovisto de cortesía- ¿Y bien Sora?

-Si señor, yo sé algo del guardia- dijo Sora, se levantó suavemente, y alzó sus brazos, dejándolos ver, haciendo testigo de lo morado de ellos a Takaishi- Ese guarda quiso violarme, y el Señor Yagami, me salvó- fingió delicadeza y fragilidad, al narrar esto- le estoy profundamente agradecida- terminó de decir. Miro de reojo a Tai, y vio como le sonreía con aprobación

-¡Señor Yagami! Es usted un heroe- dijo Takaishi, sonriéndole con gracia, esto le hizo saber a Sora que lo que había dicho, fue al clavo.- Señorita Takenouchi, puede irse

-Gracias- Takenouchi salió rápidamente. Se dirigió a los cuartos de las sirvientas, pero Shuu la detuvo

-No mi señora, Takaishi le a dado un cuarto nuevo- y la guió a otro lugar.

Sora durmió con Shuu, al día siguiente fue a ver a Taichi, pero lo encontró haciendo sus maletas.

-¿Qué ocurre Tai?- Tai le sonrió

-Takaishi se siente cohibido con mi presencia, Sora, por eso me debo ir, además no le agrado a Kido. Por el me acaban de exiliar.

-¿Quién es ese?

-El líder de Takaishi- dijo Tai levantando los hombros- Sora, quizás te suene raro...pero ¿Me quieres?...

-¿Qué?- dijo Sora totalmente sonrojada

-Soy un traidor, Sora, yo apoyo a Ishida...Ahora dime ¿Me quieres?

-Taichi yo...

**Hola!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y les agradezco mucho que estén leyendo esta historia...:) Los quiero mucho, de veritasss!!**

**Si no les quedo claro algo, hágamelo saber y se los explico rápidamente!!**

**El próximo capitulo estará más emocionante, por habrá una guerra, aparecerá Mimi, Sora comienza a movilizarse, y se topa con...**

_**Continuará...**_

**Dejen review, halagos, cartas bombas, insultos, "Continúalo o te mato". Etc...**

**Pd: por cada capi 10 review!!**

**Los quiere**

**MiZu**


	3. Alianza YagamiIshidaTachikawa Parte I

**Capitulo III : La alianza Ishida-Yagami-Tachikawa, Filo de espada**

_-El líder de Takaishi- dijo Tai levantando los hombros- Sora, quizás te suene raro...pero ¿Me quieres?..._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Sora totalmente sonrojada_

_-Soy un traidor, Sora, yo apoyo a Ishida...Ahora dime ¿Me quieres?_

_-Taichi yo..._

Taichi había quedado contento con la respuesta que le dio Sora, y se marchaba feliz del lugar. Iba al encuentro de su líder, el señor Ishida.

-Takenouchi- llamó una muchacha de cabellos castaños, con voz dulce- ¿Eres Sora Takenouchi?- preguntó la muchacha, Sora inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia, ya que la reconoció como uno de los jóvenes que estaban cerca del Señor Takaishi

- Si, pero lamento decir, que a usted no la reconozco

-Mi nombre es Hikari, y deja el "Usted", por favor – dijo con voz jovial- además, la viejita aquí, eres tu- dijo riendo. Sora se la quedó viendo extrañada, Hikari, la trataba como una igual y además con gracia desconocida. Se fijó en los rasgos de la joven, se parecía mucho a Taichi, pero de seguro su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, por que desde lo que le contó Taichi sobre su hermana perdida, la veía por todos lados.

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo Sora educadamente

-¿Quieres venir junto a mi, al jardín?

-¡Claro!- Sora y Hikari caminaron juntas, y se sentaron en el jardín, Sora quedó maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían- Esto es hermoso, nunca lo había visto

-Fue hecho por Sesshu, Monje de la escuela Rinzai, considerado uno de los más grandes pintores de Japón. Fue, éste, el único jardín que hizo. – dijo Hikari- por cierto, llámame Kari, Sora

-Me siento fuera de lugar- comentó Sora sinceramente

-No hay por que, después de todo, a nosotras las mujeres, no nos sirve de nada conocer, en este mundo de hombres.

-Kari, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- Kari tensó sus labios, pero luego los aflojó, al escuchar como una voz le llamaba

- Disculpa, Sora, pero debo irme- dicho esto, haciendo una profunda reverencia se fue de allí, dejando a Sora sola. Luego de un rato, apareció el señor de la casa.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, Takenouchi?- preguntó Takaishi, y sin esperar respuesta, así lo hizo- Me preocupa mucho que a esta edad estés sin siquiera compromiso, así, como buen tutor, te designé, a quien te ofreció más lujos.

- ¿ Y con quien, seré la afortunada, de casarme?- el sarcasmo de Sora pasó por alto, y la sonrisa de Takaishi se acentúo

-Con el señor Fujisawa, estaba en nuestra pequeña reunión, de hace poco- Takaishi se levantó – bien, me voy, disfruta el paisaje

Sora quedó pensando en quien estaba en el lugar de la reunión, y de seguro que era el más anciano de todos, pensó amargada. En noche la llamaron a cenar junto a su prometido, Shuu le arreglo el pelo y salió. " Efectivamente, el más viejo" pensó Sora al ver a su prometido. Comieron en un silencio incómodo, Sora no dejó de ver al anciano, éste, por el nerviosismo se atoró, y comenzó a toser. Cuando se detuvo, la miró fijamente, y cayó muerto.

El doctor dijo que fue un paro cardíaco, y Sora fue apodada " La diosa de la belleza y la muerte", Kari reía por esto de buena gana.

-De seguro que te vuelven prometida de Ishida- Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, Tai le había hablado de Ishida, y rogó por que no hicieran eso- después de todo, los primos de Ishida tratan de hacer las paces, y tu matrimonio con éste, formalizara las cosas- continúo hablando Kari.

- Disculpa- dijo Sora levantándose rápidamente y haciendo una torpe reverencia- debo irme- y fue a los brazos de Shuu. Al llegar donde la anciana, se largó a llorar, y quedó dormida allí.

-¿Takenouchi?- fue despertada por un joven. Se le quedó mirando, tenía los ojos azules, y el cabello rubio, le extraño totalmente. El joven, al notar que había despertado, le sonrió dulcemente- Disculpa por haberte despertado, pero...- Sora se incorporó y notó que estaba en el jardín.

-¡Qué embarazoso!- exclamó Sora, levantándose. Al lado del desconocido joven, estaba Kari, riendo

-¿Ya ves que es graciosa, Takeru?- Takeru sonrió, y le hizo una reverencia a Sora

-Señorita Takenouchi, un placer, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi- Sora se le quedó mirando extrañada

-No te pareces nada a tu padre- dijo de sorpresa. Kari y Takeru sonrieron de forma de cómplices

-Es que el señor Takaishi no es mi padre, es mi abuelo, padre del mío.- dijo Takeru, como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo

-¿Y donde está tu padre?

-Muerto- contestó sonriendo, Sora se puso pálida e hizo muchas reverencias, en señal de disculpa.

-¡No debí preguntar eso!

-Descuida, no hay problema- dijo Takeru, sonriéndole. Kari sonrió

-Sora, el señor Takaishi quiere hablar contigo, parece que es de lo que hablamos de Ishida- el rostro de Takeru se volvió inexpresivo.

-No menciones a ese maldito frente a mi- dijo Takeru, cortante- espero, Sora, que a éste, lo mates también.- dicho esto, se levanto bruscamente. Sora se levantó del suelo, se tomó el largo cabello en una cola, y se encaminó donde Takaishi, junto a Kari.

En el camino, Sora comenzó a asustarse, al llegar a la puerta, Kari avisó de su llegada y la dejó sola. Sora entró al lugar y vio a dos hombres, aparte de Takaishi, sentados a los indios, que la miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa a flor de labios

-¿Es ella, Takaishi?- preguntó el joven de cabellos azules, pasando por alto que Sora estaba a su lado.

-Así es, mi señor- dijo el anciano tocando con la frente el suelo. Sora miró directamente al hombre, pero este no se dio por aludido. Quizás su belleza no funcionaría con el.

-¿Y bien, Kido? – preguntó el otro hombre. Los rasgos de éste, eran delicados, casi como los de una mujer

- La respuesta no está en mi, Shigure Ishida, si no, en tu primo- contestó Kido. Takaishi carraspeó molesto- ¿Pasa algo, Takaishi?

-No, nada, mi señor- Sora sonrió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kido.

- Shigure, ahora que conoces a la mujer ¿Qué crees que diga Ishida?

-Le aseguró que no se negará

- Y cuando muera, gracias a los encantos de Takenouchi, tu subirás a su poder. – Shigure asistió con la cabeza- Pero te advierto, NO TE CREAS, yo siempre seré más que tu, ahora desaparece- el primo de Ishida se levantó rápidamente, y salió del lugar- Quiero hablar a solas con Takenouchi, Takaishi- dicho esto, se levantó, al tiempo que a Sora le tomó el brazo con fuerza. Sora sintió los dedos fríos de Kido en su brazo, atravesando la tela.

-¡Mi señor!- rogó Takaishi- pensé que hablaríamos de Yagami

-Silencio, Takaishi, Hemos hablado catorce años de lo mismo. – Kido camino hacia la puerta, seguido por Sora. Sora miró al suelo, mientras que sus manos jugaban nerviosas con sus mangas. – Cuando muera Ishida- dijo Kido

Silencio

-Cuando muera Ishida- continúo Kido- Tu serás mi esposa. – Sora se puso pálida, pero no dijo nada. Kido se movió solo, dejándola atrás

-¡Señor Kido!- Joe paró en seco, y giro su rostro- ¿No teme a la muerte? – Joe negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-La muerte me teme a mi.

-¡Yamato!

-¡Taichi!- Tai y Yamato se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, la casa en que se habían encontrado estaba en silencio. Ishida sonrió. Yamato se acercó un paso, alzó su puño y o golpeó en media cara- ¡No sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti, maldito!

-¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!- dijo Taichi respondiéndole el golpe. Cuando los dos estaban en el suelo apaleándose, interrumpió Koushiro con un leve golpe en la cabeza a los muchachos.

-¿No han notado la presencia de las señoritas aquí presentes?- Tai y Matt se giraron a ver dos damas bellísimas. Rápidamente se movieron en una reverencia- Son la Señora y señorita Tachikawa.

Mimi quedó mirando a Yamato, la gracias de sus movimientos, y sus dedos largos, que se movían con sigilo en la espada que tenía amarrada a su cintura. Se fijó en los cristalinos ojos, se sintió ahogar en esos, quedó estática, no pudo moverse más y sintió pronto como se le cerraban los párpados sin su consentimiento. Mimi quedó dormida, pensando en aquel misterioso joven ( Que no es Yamato) .

-¿Para qué me pediste que hiciera eso?- pensó Yamato mirando fijamente a Koushiro, este solo sonrió.

-Un pedido de su madre- le dijo Koushiro en un susurro inaudible para los demás que no eran Izumi.

-Discúlpenla, ha tenido un largo viaje. El paladín gasta más energía que cabalgar – aseguro la Señora Tachikawa. Koushiro y Taichi dejaron a solas a Yamato, Ishida y a Tachikawa, para dejar a Mimi, en un lugar seguro.

-Supe lo de tu hija – comentó Ishida

-Supe lo del tuyo- contestó seria Tachikawa mirando fijamente a Yamato. Éste se puso pálido

-Yamato, es mejor que nos dejes solos- Yamato asistió lentamente y salió del lugar.

-¿De quién es, Ishida?- preguntó Tachikawa levantando la voz, como si tuviera poder sobre Ishida

-De un antiguo amor- contestó tranquilamente. Yamato se tapó los oídos. Algunas veces odiaba tener los talentos de los Izumi, sin ser uno. Pero aún así escuchaba.

-¡Ishida! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Para qué?

-¡No íbamos a tener secretos!

-¡El no es ningún secreto, Tachikawa!- La voz de Ishida cambió de tono, a uno con más autoridad- Mi amor por Norika Izumi, vivirá siempre, en mi corazón. Pero, por ti, es latente, nunca una muerta, sacará a una viva.- Tachikawa rió complacida

-Eres un pillo, Ishida, te gustan las casadas o viudas- dijo riendo. Supuso Yamato que Ishida la miró desconcertado por lo siguiente- ¿Crees que no se? Ishida, sé que Norika, era la esposa de Takaishi, que te eras su amante, pero nunca supe que habían tenido hijos.

_Hijos...¿Es qué tenía un hermano?_ Yamato se sacó las manos de los oídos

-No hablemos de eso ahora Tachikawa- le contestó riendo. Pronto se escucharon sonidos de amor. Por lo que Yamato se sonrojo y salió del lugar, a despejar su mente.

-¿Qué oíste?- preguntaron Koushiro y Tai, curiosos.

-¿Qué era mi madre de ti, Koushiro?- Koushiro se puso pálido- Dime de una vez, escuché claro

-Mi tía- contestó

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se caso con un Takaishi? – preguntó con rabia Yamato. Los ojos de Taichi se inyectaron con odio

-no lo sé, eso fue decisión de abuelo, nunca la entendí.

-¿Tengo un hermano?

SILENCIO

-¡Maldita sea, Koushiro, te pregunte algo y quiero que me lo contestes!

- La señora Tachikawa, ha venido en búsqueda de la prometida del señor Ishida- dijo una sirvienta, a los señores Takaishi. Takeru se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Dile que pase!- aulló Takaishi. La mujer entró suavemente, todos los que estaban en la habitación quedaron mudos de admiración.

-Buenos días, mi señor Takaishi- dijo Tachikawa haciendo una reverencia. Takaishi mandó a llamar a Sora.

-¿Es tiempo, ya?- preguntó Shuu. Sora empalideció, y salió del lugar con paso pausado. Si la entrada de la señora Tachikawa, había causado conmoción, la de Sora, hizo furor. Sora alcanzó a ver a Takeru solamente, al hacer una profunda reverencia, no subió y mantuvo la frente pegada al suelo.

-Tengo entendido de que la señora Takenouchi se casará con un Ishida- comentó Tachikawa. Sora se sintió complacida, al escuchar una voz suave y amable-

-Así es, Señora Tachikawa, con el Señor Ishida Kenjii – La Señora Tachikawa dejo en silencio todo el lugar, por un largo rato, Sora alzó los ojos, para ver las pequeñas y blancas manos apretarse hasta perder la sangre.

-¿Ishida Kenjii? Entonces, me complace decir que la señora Takenouchi tiene una gran suerte, puesto que es un buen hombre- Ahora las manos de Takeru se tensaron

-¿Lo conocéis?

-Solo un poco. Señora Takenouchi, incorpórate- Sora así lo hizo, las pupilas de Tachikawa se volvieron grandes. – Eres bellísima, pero muy joven ¿Qué edad tienes?

-16 años- contestó.

Y eso fue lo última palabra que se dirigieron Sora y Tachikawa, quien, cuando Sora se despidió hizo una hermosa sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos.

-No le agrado, Shuu

-Mi señora, de seguro ve eso, por que está cansada.

-¡Te lo aseguro!...-Sora quedó petrificada, al ver una muchacha arrodillada, doblando sus ropajes- ¿Quién es esta?- la joven a escucharla, se tiró al suelo en exageradas reverencias

-Soy Miyako, yo la acompañaré al feudo Ishida- dijo levantando el rostro – Shuu me dijo cuan bella era la señora, pero nunca me lo imaginé tanto así ¡Por eso se mueren los hombres!

-¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – gritó Sora, arrebatándole un vestido a Miyako- ¡No quiero que ella venga! ¡Te quiero a ti, Shuu!

-Yo no puedo mi señora, yo soy la mucama de Hikari

-No me deje, mi señora, prometo servirle bien- Y así fue como Miyako se unió a la vida de Sora Takenouchi.

Cuando iban de viaje, al llegar a territorio Ishida, la señora Tachikawa ordenó a Miyako enseñarle algunas de manejo de espada.

-¡La señora Takenouchi, tiene talento! – exclamó Miyako, luego de salir de un dojo. Se fijaron como mucha gente se apelotonaba a recibir a personas. Sora miró, el grupo de jinetes se acercaba a galope . La mayoría llevaba Yelmo y coraza, pero Sora se fijo en el joven que cabalgaba junto a ellos, Se fijo en la curva de su pómulo, en el brillo sedoso de su pelo.

-¿Es ese Ishida?

-No, ese es su pupilo, el señor Yamato- dijo Miyako. Las dos dejaron de hablar, al ver que el rubio se giro hacia ellas, como si hubiera escuchado su nombre. Los ojos del joven denotaba profundos sentimientos, tenía la boca sensible, su rostro demostraba energía, pero a la vez tristeza. A Sora le dio una emoción, entre curiosidad y deseo. Escuchaba como Miyako le hablaba, pero no se molestaba en contestar, puesto que lo único que quería decir era : Yamato

_**Holaaaa!!!**_

_**Se preguntan por que estoy escribiendo, si pedí 10 review y no los tengo, y es que me emocioné tanto cuando terminé este capitulo, que lo quise subir rápidamente. Además, creo que viajaré, así que por eso, les adelante cosillas, espero que os guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias, a quienes me mandaron un review!! De veras que los adoro.**_

_**Agradecimientos a :**_

_**Kyoko-4ever**_

_**L.I.T**_

_**Alda-gracie**_

_**Sora-Ishida-Takenouchi**_

_**AngieAyanami**_

_**FiorellaTakaishi**_

_**Cuídense mucho!!!**_

_**MizuKohai**_


	4. Alianza YagamiIshidaTachikawa Parte II

Capitulo III: Alianza de Ishida/ Yagami/ Tachikawa parte II

_-¿Es ese Ishida?_

-No, ese es su pupilo, el señor Yamato- dijo Miyako. Las dos dejaron de hablar, al ver que el rubio se giro hacia ellas, como si hubiera escuchado su nombre. Los ojos del joven denotaba profundos sentimientos, tenía la boca sensible, su rostro demostraba energía, pero a la vez tristeza. A Sora le dio una emoción, entre curiosidad y deseo. Escuchaba como Miyako le hablaba, pero no se molestaba en contestar, puesto que lo único que quería decir era : Yamato

Se desmayó.

Sora despertó días después y fue llevada a presentarse con el señor Kenjii Ishida, su prometido. Miyako la vistió con los kimonos que había enviado Kenjii, le lavó el pelo, y le amarró en una delicada cola. Sora entró pálida al lugar. Miró detenidamente a todos, el señor Kenjii estaba frente a ella, tenía aspecto agradable, serio, pero armonioso, le sonrió sin sentimiento "No le agrado" pensó Sora, y bajo la cabeza en una reverencia. Oyó como se habría la puerta y la voz de un joven, Sora tenía unas inmensas ganas de voltearse y mirar, por que sabía (de alguna manera) que era Yamato, pero a la vez tenía miedo, por que pensaba que en cualquier momento se le abalanzaría para besarlo. Levantó su rostro, sólo cuando estuvo segura que Yamato no estaba allí. Sintió la fría mirada de la señora Tachikawa sobre su hombro.

-Veo que la belleza que me comentaron, no le hace justicia- dijo Kenjii, como quien dice algo memorizado. Sora se sonrojo al ver que los ojos de Kenjii tenían leve parecido con los de Yamato. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Entró una bella joven indignada.

-¡Mamá! ¡No me dijiste!- gritó enfurecida, haciendo a Sora a un lado- ¡¿Prometido?!- La señora Tachikawa se puso pálida

-Mimi, tranquilízate, por favor- dijo con voz suave, Sora le dirigió la mirada a Kenjii, quien sonreía divertido.

-¡No lo voy a hacer!

- Yamato- llamó suave Kenjii, el joven entró tapándose una oreja. Sora desvió rápidamente la mirada.- Has tu magia- oyó decir al hombre. Miro de reojo, y vio como Yamato agarraba de los hombros a Mimi, y de pronto, esta caía en sus brazos, gruño de celos, y Yamato, como si la hubiese escuchado miró a su lugar. Sora tomó rápidamente su abanico y oculto su sonrojo. Escucho una risita, la puerta, y se quitó el abanico del rostro.

-Será mejor que me retire- dijo Sora seria. Kenjii y Tachikawa la miraron sorprendidos- como que tienen algo que hacer, y no me gusta hacer mal trío- culminó con una mirada fría y salió seguida por Miyako. Kenjii no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sora ?- preguntó Miyako mirándola sorprendida. Sora suspiro.

-Entendí todo- dijo Sora tapándose los ojos- soy solo un peón para todos, me pueden sacrificar fácilmente, y sin el mayor remordimiento, los odio ¡Los odio a todos!- con lagrimas en los ojos se largo a correr. Momentos más tarde, salió Kenjii

-¿Y Sora, Miyako?- preguntó. Miyako lo miró con odio.

-Te mataría si no fueras amigo de mi tío Koushiro- dijo

-¿de qué se dio cuenta?- continúo Kenjii pasando por alto a Miyako

-Yo que sé- dijo ésta molesta

-Yo tengo una idea- contestó Yamato saliendo de la oscuridad- Hola prima- dijo sonriéndole a Miyako, ésta se le abalanzó en un abrazo

-¿Cuál es?- Kenjii se puso pálido al ver la sonrisa ladeada de Yamato, y lo entendió todo- ¡Imposible!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es imposible?- Miyako se los miro extrañada.

-Ve en su búsqueda, Yamato. Trata de hacer que lo olvide- Yamato sonrió

-Será difícil, no le e visto la cara nunca. Además ¿Qué le voy a decir? "Hola, nunca nos hemos visto, pero olvida eso de Kenjii con la señora"

-Se te ocurrirá algo- Kenjii tomo la mano de Miyako y dejaron solo al muchacho

"Bien, ahora adivinar quien es Takenouchi"- Yamato salió del lugar a paso lento

-¿Por qué, Kenjii?- preguntó Miyako mirando salir a su "Primo"-¿No vez que los puedes confundir, si la atracción es mutua?

-Sentí que era lo correcto, después de todo ni Sora ni Yamato conocerán el amor, y siento que entre ellos dos va haber una conexión, me di cuenta con lo que paso en el salón

-¿Qué paso en el salón?-Kenjii sonrió

-SE-CRE-TO

"¡Parezco niñero! ¡Yamato, duerme a Mimi, Yamato, cuida a Mimi, Yamato esto, Yamato lo otro! ¡También está Taichi, que no lo saben! Él debería estar buscando a Takenouchi, no yo, cuando la encuentre yo..."- Yamato interrumpió sus pensamientos, por haber chocado con una chica – Yo lo siento- dijo mirando el rostro de la joven "Rojos y cálidos, pero ¿Y esas lagrimas?"

-Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde caminaba- dijo Sora desviando el rostro, sonrojada y secándose las lagrimas. "No se a dado cuenta de quien soy"

-Descuida, pero me da curiosidad saber por que estabas llorando

-Eso, lamento decir, no es de su incumbencia – dijo Sora mirándolo fijamente, Yamato desvió la mirada con una adorable sonrisa.

-Perdón, perdón, no pensé que te molestaría

-¿Qué hacia por aquí? Si se puede saber

-Busco a alguien

-¿A quién?- Yamato soltó una carcajada irónica, y la miró fijamente. Se le acercó, Sora sintió el cálido aliento de Yamato en su mejilla sonrojada.

-A ti, la prometida de mi padre.- lo último lo dijo con rencor impreso- aun que podemos hacer eso a un lado por un momento- le dijo pícaramente. Sora se sonrojo, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Odio las pruebas Yamato – El chico la miró extrañado- si, sé que esto es una prueba, y no voy a caer, seré la honorable esposa de tu padre, aunque tú me...busques y la señora Tachikawa busque el amor de MI Ishida- Yamato sonrió

-¿Lo dices por Mimi o por la señora?- preguntó divertido. Sora sonrió con complicidad, y agradeció que Hikari le hubiese enseñado a hacer esa coqueta sonrisa, al ver la cara de asombro de Yamato. – Me agradas, eres lista- dijo de pronto, señalándose la cien

-No todas somos como las mujeres con quienes te diviertes

-Las mujeres con que salgo, no tienen nada de malo- contestó molesto Yamato

-Según yo, sí. Después de todo a tus mujeres apuestos galanes las cortejan y aquellos que lo han conseguido con el paso del tiempo las dejan y ella los olvida como se olvidan de las primeras caricias recibidas. – le escupió Soea rudamete

-¡Takenouchi no me...!

-¡Sora!- Yamato fue interrumpido, al ver a Taichi tomandole las manos a la "bruja madrastra que le habían mandado".

-Sueltala, que te maldecirá – dijo molesto, por los celos.

-No digas tontería, mi Sora es de lo más dulce- dijo pasandole los brazos por los hombros y apretandola contra su cuerpo.

-Tai...chi- dijo azul Sora. Yamato sonrió – No...me dejas...respirar- Tai la soltó bruscamente

-¡Al fin! ¡Miren que estuve a punto de ponerme celoso!- dijo Kenjii riéndo, la señora Tachikawa, al igual que el hombre, estaba pálida. Los muchachos los miraron sonprendidos ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

-No lo creo así, pero no seguiré molestando- miró con odio a Yamato, quien le sonrió. Sora tomó del brazo a Miyako y salió disparada del lugar. – Es un idiota- dijo cuando se encontraban en el cuarto.

-Por favor Sora, imagina lo incómoda de esta situación para Matt

-¿Matt?- Sora miró con recelo a Miyako- ¿Quién eres en realidad?- ahogó su rotro en las largas mangas de su kimono, y sollozó.

-Mi señora, si pudiera contarte las cosas, lo haría, pero ahora no puedo, solo puedo asegurarte que Taichi, Koushiro, la señora Tachikawa, Kenjii, Matt y yo, estamos para protegerte y puedes confiar totalmente en nosotros.

-¡Lo dudo! ¡Son como Kido y Takaishi! ¡Mis verdaders amigos están lejos! ¡Hasta Tai me engañó! ¡Cómo si no notara el amor de Kenjii con la ...!- sus labios fueron sellados por unos largos y pálidos dedos.

-Silencio, Takenouchi, has pasado por cosas difíciles, pero no hagas cosas que podrías lamentar- dijo Yamato en un susurro, rozandole sin querer la oreja con sus labios. Sora observó a Miyako, quien la miraba esperando una continuación, se llevó las manos a la boca, los dedos no estaban allí, giró a ver a Yamato y no estaba, escuchó su risa.

-¡SALE DE AQUÍ!- gritó Sora. Miyako, salió rápidamente del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos. Sora cerró los ojos con dolor. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando. Se sacó el kimono y se puso sus andrajos, y salió del luagr con delicadeza, no se imaginó encontrarse con dos bellos ojos miel.

-¿Qué harás? - preguntó con curiosidad Mimi

-Huir- dijo simplemente Sora

-Lo e intentado mil veces, pero Koushiro siempre me atrapa

-¿Por que huyes?

-Por amor. ¿Tú?

-Por venganza- Sora abrió los ojos cuando vio que Koushiro salía de las sombras

-Ya ves, a Koushiro no se le escapa nada- Pero Sora notó algo extraño en el mirar del joven " Es por él que ella quiere huir, ¿Entonces por que no lo hacen juntos?" pensó Sora- Oye, no me e presentado – Mimi sacó de sus pensamientos a Sora

-Ni yo- Koushiro las quedó mirando sin decir palabra- mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi

-¿Eres Sora? ¡Entonces somos primas!- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, hija de la hermana de tu madre.

**Hola!!Ya ven, soy una niña mala, y me meto a escondidas al PC, ¡pero que va! **

**Todo por avanzarles un poco. **

**Creo que muchas cosas no han quedado claras en los capítulos anteriores así que, le explicaré.**

**Kenjii tuvo un amor con Norika Takaishi ( o Izumi, antes de casarse con el hijo del Takaishi que vemos anteriormente) y de ese adulterio, salen Takeru y Yamato. Yamato ni idea de esto, pero Takeru si, aunque solo conoce la versión de los Takaishi, que obviamente odian a los Ishida, por el final de la vida de Norika, que les contaré más tarde.**

**Y no sé que más, si hay algo más, solo escríbanmelo y se los responderé!!**

**Cuídense y miles de besitos!!**

**PD: MIL Y OCHO MULTIPLICADO POR UN BILLÓN DE INFINIDADES POR LOS REVIEWS y TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE SIMPLEMENTE LEEN ESTE FIC!!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a**

**Sora Ishida Takenouchi **

**L.I.T**

**Fiorella Takaishi**

**Kyoko-4ever**

**Alda-chan**

**Antotis**


	5. Verdadero amor parte I

**Capitulo IV : Verdadero amor**

-¿Por que huyes?

-Por amor. ¿Tú?

-Por venganza- Sora abrió los ojos cuando vio que Koushiro salía de las sombras

-Ya ves, a Koushiro no se le escapa nada- Pero Sora notó algo extraño en el mirar del joven " Es por él que ella quiere huir, ¿Entonces por que no lo hacen juntos?" pensó Sora- Oye, no me e presentado – Mimi sacó de sus pensamientos a Sora

-Ni yo- Koushiro las quedó mirando sin decir palabra- mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi

-¿Eres Sora? ¡Entonces somos primas!- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, hija de la hermana de tu madre.- Sora se quedó perpleja

-¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédula

-¿No te lo habían dicho? – Mimi parecía extrañada

-No tuvimos tiempo, Señorita Mimi- dijo Koushiro. Mimi le sonrió, el joven pelirrojo se sonrojo y dirigió su mirada a Sora

-NO hay que preocuparse, ven- Mimi tomo de la mano a Sora y salieron de la mirada

sobre-protectora de Koushiro - ¿Te puedo llamar Sora o debo decirte Señorita Takenouchi?

-Dime Sora, lo demás es muy formal ¿a dónde me llevas, Mimi?

-A mi habitación. Es que de hace tiempo que no veía muchachas de mi edad, con los únicos que hablo son con Yamato, Tai e Izzy

-¿Quién es Izzy?

-Koushiro- dijo con simpleza Mimi- De veras me alegro que estés aquí, Sora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Joe, los Yagami avanzaron por el norte, cerca de Fukuoka

-¿Dónde están los feudos de Kenjii? – Joe estaba sentado frente a Ken, con un gato entre las piernas.

- Entre el monte Fuji y Yokohama – Joe sonrió fríamente.

-No hay por que preocuparse, entonces...

-Pero...¿Y los Izumi?

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Nos pone en desventaja que las tribus apoyen a Ishida- Joe movió la mano, restándole importancia

-Los Yagami solo quieren recuperar a la hermana, cuando lo tengan, se irán

-¡Pero la hermana es la esposa del nieto de Takaishi! ¿Qué harás?

-Me da lo mismo. No me enemistaré con una tribu por una estupidez como esa, que los Takaishi se arreglen solos.

-¡Los abandonarás! –Joe sonrió, tiró al gato lejos y se levantó, quedando muy cerca del rostro de Ken

- Nunca estuve con ellos- se alejó bruscamente- Lo único que quiero es territorio y...La cabeza de Kenjii

-Sabes que no tendrás todas tus metas- ahora fue el turno de Ken en sonreír, Joe se lo quedó mirando

-Quizás Honshū no sea entero mío, pero tendré gran parte

-Si llegas a lograr tu cometido, el emperador se enemistará con tigo

-Y es allí donde entran las tribus

-Lamento decir que no entiendo

-Les devolveré a la hermana a los Yagami, y al último mezcla Izumi- Ken se incómodo

-Respecto a eso...- Joe lo miró directamente- el capitán Tetsu falló en la matanza del chico, ósea que quedan dos poderoso hijos de Norika- Ken sonrió inocentemente. Joe golpeó con fuerza la muralla.

-Eso afecta un poco, pero no tanto- dijo de pronto

-¿Y qué es eso de que "Allí entran las tribus"?

-Fácil, los contrataré para asesinar al emperador- Ken sonrió melancólicamente e imaginó a Miyako riéndose de buena gana, sosteniendo dos pequeños. Rogó por que ella estuviera en casa, descansando.

- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - --- -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

-Hikari- llamó en la oscuridad Takeru. La muchacha abrió los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo mal presentimiento- Kari abrazó por la espalda a su esposo y cerró los ojos

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- Takeru rió por lo bajo, arropó a Hikari y le besó la frente. Salió al corredor

-Abuelo- Takeru se movió ligeramente

-Takeru...tengo miedo- TK miró a su abuelo

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca te conté como encontramos a Hikari- Takeru lo miró fijamente a su abuelo

**Flash Back----------**

_-¡No abandonaré a Taichi!- gritó Yamato, Taichi y él, esquivaron a Koushiro y corrieron a casa. Al abrir la puerta... El señor Takaishi estaba sentado, con la joven inconsciente sobre su regazo, sonrió con malicia._

_-Maldito Ishida- susurró mirando al rubio- pero no importa, el señor Kido me dijo que si hacia esto, me ayudaría a vengar el horrible des-honor que le dieron a mi hijo- alzó su mano y aparecieron muchos guerreros, Tai y Matt lucharon con fuerza, pero perdieron. Antes de caer inconsciente, Takaishi se le acercó a Tai- Descuida, como buena Yagami, perderá la memoria cada tres semanas, nosotros le crearemos una perfecta, sin ti._

_FIN FLASH BACK----_

_FLASH BACK TAKERU---_

_-TAKERU ¡Mira! – gritó Shin apuntando a una castaña acostada en el pasto del jardín. Takeru se acercó sigilosamente. La muchacha abrió los grandes ojos castaños_

_-Hola_

_-Hola- se sonrieron con inocencia, sin saber que todo estaba planeado._

_Fin del flash back-------_

-- - -- - - - -- - -- - -- -

Sora se casaba dentro de tres días, Yamato la observaba de lejos. Lo habían elegido como guardián de la chica, y sin darse cuenta, le encantaba todo el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella, le encantaba hacerla inflar las mejillas sonrojadas por sus fríos dedos.

-Takenouchi- llamó del árbol, la joven se dio la vuelta para encararlo

-Para hablar con una dama, debes bajar del árbol- dijo ladeando su cabeza con desdén. Yamato saltó, y quedaron a centímetros uno del otro, pero Sora no se movió.

-Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Mimi- dijo Yamato dando un paso atrás

-Tu no has pasado tiempo suficiente con Koushiro ¡Miyako!- llamó

-¿Qué haces?

-Me has arruinado la salida y hace frío, ahora quiero ir a casa- Yamato la tomo del brazo, sentía como si ya no fuera él, quien manejara el cuerpo

-Quédate a mi lado- dijo

-¿Quieres quedarte en el jardín? ¡Pero estas desabrigado! –

-¿Qué importa eso?

-¡Te enfermarás! ¡Por eso quise irme a casa!- Yamato sonrió

-No importa como esté yo, princesa, sólo quédate a mi lado- Sora lo miró fijamente, sentía como si le estuviera pidiendo otra cosa, pero le hizo caso, se sentó en el suelo

-¿Feliz?- Sora vió en los ojos de Yamto desesperación

-¡NO ENTIENDES! ¡No te pido que te quedes en el jardín junto a mi!

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué?

-¡Qué siempre estés conmigo!

-¿Cómo?

-Sora...Yo...- y sin decir más, le agarró de los brazos y empujó contra su cuerpo, la besó con fuerza.

**HOLAAAAAA!!!**

**Miles de gracias por los review, me hace muy feliz, y me dan mucho ánimo**

**Lamento la demora, y es que me intoxiqué con la comida de Navidad y además aún no puedo salir de clases ( Metida en la revolución de los pingüinos xD) También lamento que este capitulo esté horrible, no se que me paso, pero por primera vez que leo lo que publico (normalmente lo escribo y ya) y no me gustó nadita lo que vi...leí, ustedes me entienden jijijijijiji. Ojalá si, que igual les haya gustado :D**

**Me alegro que entiendan al menos un poco la historia, pero les prometo que algún día, entenderán todito!!**

**Una cosa más**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a : L.I.T , Sora-Ishida-Takenouchi, Kyoko4ever, Alda-chan, Antotis y a Terrence **

**Cariños **

**Mizu**


	6. Verdadero amor parte II

**Capitulo IV : Verdadero amor**

_-¿Feliz?- Sora vio en los ojos de Yamato desesperación_

_-¡NO ENTIENDES¡No te pido que te quedes en el jardín junto a mi!_

_-¿No¿Entonces qué?_

_-¡Qué siempre estés conmigo! _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Sora...Yo...- y sin decir más, le agarró de los brazos y empujó contra su cuerpo, la besó con fuerza._

Los ojos de Sora se inyectaron de sentimientos, y su puño cerrado fue a estrellarse en la mejilla de Yamato, quien retrocedió sorprendido. Sora se levantó del suelo y se largó enojada de allí, le dio una mirada fulminante.

Cuando Sora estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Yamato sonrió, y Tai salió de su escondite.

-Te dije que tenía carácter, ella no caerá en tus redes – dijo Tai rascándose la cabeza

-¡Que dices! Pero si ya cayó-

-¿¡Y la marca en tu mejilla lo prueba!?

-Está bien, quizás aún no cae, pero lo hará, no hay nadie que se me niegue

-Yamato, hay algo raro

-¿Qué?

-Es que creo que tratas de seducir a Sora, solo para demostrarte que no es especial

-¿Por qué tendría que demostrarme eso?

-¡Por qué te gusta!- Yamato golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de su amigo y se fue indignado a la casucha, Tai quedó riendo solo en el jardín.

- -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- --- - -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

-¡Me besó¡Me besó¿Qué se cree?- Miyako le daba palmadas en la espalda, mientras Sora descargaba su rabia en un cojín.

-¿Quién te besó?- preguntó Mimi, entrando en el lugar. Al ver el rostro de Miyako, sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Admite que te gustó aunque sea solo un poquito

-Si Mimi, me encantó, y daría lo que fuera para que se repitiese- contestó sarcástica. Las tres muchachas comenzaron a reír. La señora Tachikawa entró suavemente.

-Buenas tardes- dijo- he venido a darles aviso de que mañana en la mañana partirán hacia Fukuoka

-¿Para qué?

-Takenouchi se casará frente a Kido, él lo pidió así, quería ver como las alianzas se unirían – Miyako notó cierta desconfianza en la voz de la señora Tachikawa, la miró fijamente – También vine a decirle a mi hija que partiremos a la costa, para sellar la alianza con otro clan – Mimi la miró indignada y se levantó bruscamente, no dijo nada, por la gélida mirada de su madre.

- ¿Cuándo partiremos?- preguntó

-Mañana- hizo una reverencia, y mirando con desprecio a Sora se fue suavemente. Mimi salió rápidamente.

" _Seguro que fue a ver a Koushiro_" pensó Sora, Miyako le tomó el cabellos, y se lo amarró en una trenza firme y tensa, luego salió rápido del lugar. Sora se recostó en el suelo, y sintió como tibias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- - - - - -- - - - -- --- --

-Mimi, yo no puedo hacer nada, esto ya estaba mal desde el comienzo – dijo Koushiro alejando de los hombros a Mimi, quien luchaba por aferrarse más y más a los hombros de Koushiro.

-Ósea que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, tú no lo has sentido- Mimi se alejo un poco

-No dije eso, dije que estaba mal...Yo te amo Mimi, y tu lo sabes, pero entre tu y yo hay un inmenso abismo, eres una noble, y yo soy solo un asesino

-No puedes manejar el amor, Koushiro, y te aseguro que yo no amo a mi prometido. Tengo un plan- Koushiro miró a los ojos que brillaban llenos de emoción.

- - -- - -- - - -

- No quiero que te vayas molesta conmigo- dijo Kenjii abrazando la frágil figura de la señora Tachikawa, ésta le acarició la mejilla suavemente y le sonrió

-No es enojo lo que siento, si no, envidia- le besó los labios y se despidió, separándose del camino de Kenjii. Sora iba en un paladín más adelante, seguido por Yamato. Taichi no había tomado parte del viaje, ya que inició una búsqueda de aliados. Mimi y Koushiro, en la mañana que los fueron a buscar para partir, no estaban, habían huido.

En un punto del camino, los guardias Kido los alcanzaron y los siguieron a la misma puerta de la posada donde dormirían.

POV Yamato

Habíamos llevado muchos regalos con nosotros, y los caballos de carga los llevaban, junto con nuestro equipaje y las cosas para la boda, incluyendo a misteriosa caja de madera que Koushiro me había dado " Solo para emergencias". Kenjii había hablado con migo, para que actuara, y no sospecharan de mi procedencia, así, ahora soy solo un artista. Cuando llegamos a la alcoba, estaba mal ventilada o es que yo no podía conciliar el sueño, mi mente estaba en otra parte. Oí el tañido de las campanas del templo a media noche, y después del toque de queda, los sonidos se acallaron, con la excepción de los gemidos de los moribundos que habíamos visto colgados en la muralla del clan Kido.

"Maldita sea" Me levante, no había pensado en un plan, el insomnio me hacia actuar. Me acerqué a la caja de madera, la abrí, y sonreí, vaya que me conocía Koushiro. Tomé varios garrotes finos, un cuchillo, unos garfios, y una cuerda, me vestí de negro, agarre unas cápsulas de veneno. Todo esto con la mayor delicadeza, no quería que los guardias Kido me oyeran, mucho menos Kenjii . El guardia de movió ligeramente cuando pasé junto a él, fui a las letrinas y e desdoblé y mandé a mi segundo yo de vuelta a la habitación. Espere a que el guardia volviese a cabecear, y entonces me hice invisible y escalé hasta el tejado desde el patio interior y salté a la calle.

Oía los guardias Kido en la cancela, y pensaba que en las calles habrían patrullas . Algo en mi, me decía que estaba cometiendo una temeridad, pero no podía evitarlo, quería poner a prueba las cosas aprendidas de Koushiro, pero sobre todo quería acallar los gemidos que no me dejaban dormir.

Me fui deslizando por las callejuelas y me movía en zig-zag para llegar a la muralla. En algunas casas se veían las luces encendidas tras celosía de las ventanas, aunque en la mayoría, reinaba la oscuridad. Escuchaba fragmentos de conversaciones, una mujer consolada por un varón, un bebe que balbuceaba, una pelea de borrachos o una canción de cuna. Desemboqué en la calle principal, que llegaba al foso y a la muralla.

Las patrullas no me importaban mucho, yo los podía oír sin problema y antes que ellos, sobre todo por los poderes de la tribu Izumi. Para cuando pude ver la luna reflejada en las aguas del foso, mis temores se habían ido, era un Izumi, y lo podría lograr.

Escuché pisadas y me tumbé al piso. Eran patrullas que cambian turnos.

"¿Algún problema?

"Solo algunos que no han respetado el toque de queda, algo sin importancia...Que olor más apestoso"

"Mañana será peor, hará calor"

Una patrulla subió las escaleras de la muralla y la otra se fue a la cuidad. De la muralla oí el grito que pide contestación, y así quede solo.

Me llené los pulmones con aire y me zambullí en el agua, las gigantescas rocas de la muralla me daban peldaños naturales. Me moví con rapidez y escalé la muralla. UN guardia se acercaba, aproveche el sonido de sus pisadas para lanzar un garfio a por encima del inmenso saliente de la muralla. Oscilando trepe por las cuerdas hasta plantarme en el tejado. Oí los murmullos de los moribundos. Uno de ellos me pedía agua, le di un poco

"No puedo salvarte, pero tengo una pastilla que te matará sin dolor"- el hombre no contestó, solo abrió la boca, Murió rápidamente. El que estaba al lado no me escuchaba, pero alcancé su arteria carótida y silencié sus gemidos. A otro no le sentí pulso, pero por si las dudas, apreté el garrote en su cuello, y conté los minutos. Escuché el cantó del gallo. Salté y nadé. Al salir un hombre estaba frente a mi.

"Maldita sea, ahora tendré que matarte" pensé. El hombre alzó su índice

"Un ángel"

**Hola!!**

**¿Me extrañaron? "nooooo" xD**

**Lamento la demora, pero si me vieran, tengo el cerebro seco como una pasa (jijijiji) Lamento que Sora no hubiera contestado el beso, es que tengo otros planes. Y por eso, les haré un adelanto. En proximo capitulo: Desaparecerá Sora, Morirá alguien importante, los planes de Kido, el encuentro con Takeru...**

**A SoratoForEver, Rika-Sora, Kyoko-4ever, L.IT, Alda-chan, Antotis, Alexeigirl y SkuAg :**

** Mil gracias por los review!!**


End file.
